Not listening
by AprilShower
Summary: Xandra refuses to talk to Paul after he hurt her some time ago. But he doesn't even remember it. Paul Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

Praise God. I had just finished high school. I was looking forward to summer. Well sort of. There's not much that you can do in La Push. At least that's what I heard. It wouldn't matter anyway I wasn't a social person. At all. I didn't go anywhere. I usually stayed at home and read a book. Escaping into the world of make believe, pretending I was there. I had lived here for four years and din't know anything about this place. I didn't really have any friends except Regina. And we were both geeks. The only problem was that Regina had a boyfriend while I, at age eighteen had never been kissed. Regina was pretty and had a great boyfriend named Andrew. I was not so pretty and had no one. Like always.

I zipped up my coat and put on my hood as I walked into the store. It was raining as usual. When I got in the store I grabbed a basket and made my way toward the snack isle. On my way there I ran into something very tall and very hard. Who would put something like this in the middle of the isle. I looked up. It was a person. I looked at them in shock and they stared back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I began to make my way around them. They looked very familiar. I turned back around to find him still staring at me in shock. As I looked into their eyes again I recognized who they were. It was paul. I turned abck around quickly and began to go on my way. I didn't like Paul. At all. He was a jerk who had badly hurt my feelings.

"Wait!" I heard him call, and ignored him. I did not want to talk to him. He caught up to me anyway.

"What's your name?" he asked. Ignored him. "Do you live here? Did I go to school with you? Do I know you from somewhere?" I continued to ignore him and quickly finished my shopping. He didn't even pick up anything himself. He probably forgot what he was going to get. Stupid Paul. He offered to pay for my stuff but I ignored him grabbed my bags and rushed out to the car. I quickly put my bags inside and hopped into the drivers seat. I was about to close my door when he stopped me and held it open.

"Please," he begged, "Please give me your name." I yanked the door from his grasp and slammed it shut. I drove off and left him standing there in the rain watching me leave. As I said before,

I don't like Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

I got home, put away the groceries and headed for my room. I picked up my book and started to read a little before bed. I decided to read one of my favorite books-The Two Princesses of Bamarre. It was a great book. Addie and I were exactly alike. We were both the shy, timid, book worms. The only difference was that she was pretty, liked, and most of all a princess. I was none of those things. Iwas not pretty. You know, I always hated when people said they weren't pretty when they knew they were. Stop it, it's annoying. Ok, so maybe I'm not as ugly as I make myself sound but I really am not pretty. I am average. And I would be ok with that if people would look past my average looks and try to get to know me inside. Was it really that hard?

It was issues like this that were going to make me give up reading books. That was one thing I hated about books. The manin characters were always attractive. That's not real life! Not every girl looks like Alicia Keys or Jessica Alba or some other famous celebrites that everyone thought was beautiful. So what are authors trying to say. Average or ugly girls can't be the stars in books? They fall in love too. Ok, so maybe I would never fall in love, but that doesn't mean that other girls like me don't.

I have a confession to make- I like to read romance books. Shh. Not even my friend Regina knows that. I come across as the independent one and love is for idiots. That I don't need it. I mean, I am independent, and I kinda don't really believe in love because I had seen it fail so many times, but I like to escape into the fantasy world of books were I can pretend that it is real and that I actually have a chance. The endings in the books I read always end happily. I have been hurt too many times to believe in love.

I come across to people as too stern and serious and sometimes cold, until they have a conversation with me and then they say "Xandra is one of the sweetest, nicest, friendliest people you will ever meet." And that is true. All of it. I am very serious and indenpendent and stern, but I am also very kind and friendly to everyone. Even people I don't like. I just suck it up and deal with it. Except Paul. I didn't like that guy. There are some people that really hurt me that are really hard to forgive. Besides he doesn't even care about me. What happened in the store today was a joke.

I am very wary of guys. They make me nervous. I don't have any experience with the opposite sex. None. When I was younger I hung around them because I was tomboy, but as I got older people stopped hanging with me less and less. I guess I got boring or just wasn't popular or pretty enought to hang around. I mean I could talk to guys just never in the romantic sense. No guy, besides one really unusual guy in the seventh grade, ever tired to pursue a relationship with me, and I was slowly starting to get used to it.

I read a little more of my book until I finally started to doze off. I closed my book and shut off my lights. I said a quick prayer before I hopped in the bed.

I didn't get any sleep that night. There was this stupid howling at my window all night. Every time I tried to roll over and just as I was about to go back to sleep the howling would start again. What the heck?! We had wolves? Didn't wolves live in the forest? Weren't wolves supposed to howl at the moon? What the heck were they doing howing at my house? Does my room look like the moon to you?!

I put my pillow back over my head and tried to go back to sleep. First Paul, now this. That's just great, really great. Yep,

Great.

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them! Goodbye and God Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

Ugh! After two weeks the boy still just wouldn't let it drop. He followed me everywhere and he wouldn't stop talking. He asked me almost every question imaginable, like he wanted to know everything about me. I wished he would just give up the charade. I didn't care if he lost a bet to his stupid friends, I just wanted him to leave me alone. I still had not spoken one word to him. I was not going to talk to him, ever. Unless I felt like doing so.

He was really starting to annoy me. Regina and everyone else was starting to think that he was my boyfriend, because wherever I was he was there too. He followed me around like a lost puppy.

I was in my apartment living room when the doorbell rang. I sighed and put down my book to go answer the door. I was taken aback to see Paul's friends Jared, Quil and I think Embry.

"Can we talk to you?" Quil asked. I looked at all of them. They didn't even look like they could fit through my door frame.

"Um..ok." I said opening the door wider to let them in. They came in and we all stood there.

"What did you do to Paul?" Embry asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"He's a mess." Jared said. " He doesn't talk as much, he doesn't sleep, his appetite has gone down, and he hasn't thrown a temper tantrum in three days. And those of us who know Paul, know that's _not_ good." His friends nodded their head in agreement.

"Well I don't know Paul so I wouldn't know that. Besides what does all this stuff with Paul have anything to do with me?" I asked.

"It's because of you that he's like this. It's because of you that we're over here." Jared accused me.

"Excuse me." I said annoyed. I didn't do anything to Paul. "Are you saying I'm responsible for what's wrong with your friend?"

"He's in love with you." Embry said. Jared shot a look at him quickly, like Embry wasn't supposed to let out that piece of information. I looked at him and snorted.

"Yeah right." I said disbelievingly.

"We weren't supposed to say this," Quil said. He shot a look at Embry. "But Paul does love you. And we're just trying to figure out why you don't like him."

"I don't like Paul because I just don't like him." I lied to them.

"Oh come on," Embry said, "You must have a reason."

"If I do then I think that's my business. Don't you?" I snapped at them. "And anyway I should be mad at him. He won't leave me alone. He follows me around everywhere."

"That's because he's trying to get to know you, and you keep ignoring him." Jared snapped.

"He doesn't want to get to know me, he just wants to win the bet you all have." I scoffed.

"What bet? There is no bet. Paul is serious. We're not joking." Quil said.

"Yeah. Right. Whatever kind of game you are playing, you can just go play it with someone else cause it isn't funny."

"You think we're playing with you?" Jared said as he took a step forward, "My best friend is in love with you and you're treating him like trash!"

"Welcome to my world!" I snapped back.

"What?" Embry said confused.

"Nothing."

"Just tell us what you want Paul to do to get you to talk to him." Jared asked. Suddenly a not so nice plan came to me. If they wanted to joke and mess around with me two people could play that game. If Paul was going to make an idiot out of me I was going to make an idiot out of him. Two could play that game.

"Fine. I might talk to your friend if he learns how to dance and Ice skate." I said trying my best to keep a straight face.

"That's it? That's all Paul has to do?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said with a stone face. Quil and Jared looked at me skeptically.

"Ok guys! We got what we came here for let's go!" Embry said happily as he walked toward the door. Jared and Quil reluctantly followed.

"You're sure that's all Paul has to do?" Jared asked one more time. I nodded my head and he looked at me one more time before he left. As soon as the door closed and I heard their heavy footsteps leave, I burst out laughing. I knew they wouldn't listen to me, but it was funny to imagine Paul trying to ice skate or dance. I called up Regina and we laughed and joked about it for a good half an hour.

**Quils POV:**

"Guys I think she played us." Embry said.

"No, ya think." Jared said. "Paul's already going to kill us for coming over here without telling him.

"We're still going to have to tell Paul what she said no matter how dumb it is. Paul would kill all of us even more if we didn't and I would kinda like to live to see Claire graduate." The guys nodded.

"But guys you have to admit it was funny. Imagine seeing Paul Ice skate." Embry said laughing. Quil and Jared looked at each other and then Embry laughing on the back seat, and started rolling along with him. You could hear the laughter coming from the car all the way home.

**"Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing! Please continue! Goodbye and God Bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

"You!"

I turned around to see Paul storming towards me. People all in the library turned to look at us. "If you don't like me all you had to do was say so!" He continued yelling at me. This was embarrassing. We really had people's attention now. I wished Paul would lower his voice but it wasn't very likely that he was. I quickly grabbed up my books and took Paul's shirt to take him outside. With much great effort and finally some cooperation on Paul's part, I got him outside.

"No, let's go back in and make a fool of you like you're trying to do with me." Paul said, still angry. I sighed. I would have to tlk to him. I would have to open my mouth to this jerk.

"You were the one trying to make a fool out of me first." I hissed. "Sending your friends over like some sort of ploy. Telling me all kinds of garbage."

"What did they tell you?" Paul asked with a frown of concern covering his brow.

"Some stupid crap. Saying you were in love with me." I told him. "So whose the one that tried to make a fool out of someone?" Paul sighed.

"Xandra I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you. I didn't even know they were going over to your house. If I did I would have stopped them." Paul sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Xandra I don't know why you don't like me and I know you probably don't want to date me, but could we at least try to be friends? Please?" He looked at me pleadingly. I didn't want to be friends with Paul. I didn't even want to be near Paul. But maybe this was the only way to get him to leave me alone for sure.

"Whatever. But if this stupid friendship is going to work you're going to follow my rules, and everything I say." He nodded eagerly and childlike. "Just because I agreed to this nonsense doesn't mean that we're gonna be as close as white on rice. You **will **give me my space." I demanded. "Cause the minute you step into that space this little charade is over. Got it." I snapped at him. Long time ago I was the one being told off. Not anymore. Now it was his turn. Paul nodded his head eagerly again. The smile still not gone from his face.

"Great! Got everything, all of it." Paul assured me. "So what do you want to do first friend?"

"Don't call me that. And I'm going to go back into the library to finish studying. You can either go home, or you can come inside and sit there quietly not disturbing me while I work." I said to Paul. I turned around a walked back inside the library with Paul close behind me.

I found a table near a book shelf and pulled out my own book to re-begin my studying. Paul tried to occupy himself with the books and picked up the first one he could find. I looked up and saw him sit down with the book to begin reading. He wasn't paying attention. I glanced at the book Paul had picked up. The title read, 'Handling Cramps on your Period.' I almost burst out laughing, but I hid it with my hand. Paul must not have looked at the book before he picked it up. He probably just grabbed anything. Paul looked at me.

"What?" He asked me, with a concerned smile on his face. I just shook my head at Paul. He would find out soon enough. From the corner of my eye I watched him just open the book. The minute he did his eyes got wide and he slammed the book shut breathing heavily. I couldn't hold it any longer. I began laughing softly. Paul looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, hey it's not good to laugh at someone else's expense. I just continued laughing and soon Paul joined and we were laughing together. We finally died down after a minute or two and then it hit me. I had just laughed with Paul the guy I didn't like. My smile quickly wiped off my face and I went back to studying, trying to pretend nothing happened.

I saw Paul get up and put the book back before he sat back down with another book in hand. Hopefully it wasn't another book about female situations. We sat there in silence for a while before I looked up at Paul. Now he was reading a book entitled 'How to be best friends with a person of the opposite sex.' Paul looked up from his reading and looked at me with a large smile. I rolled my eyes and got back to studying. Paul had better not be getting any ideas. What did I get myself into? I was hoping this wouldn't become a long day.

**Hi guys! So so so so so sorry it took so long to update. I had so many other things going on. I was swamped. I also had finals, that I just got done with. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep on. And thank you so much for all of your compliments. They mean a lot. Goodbye and God Bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

To my shock and surprise, Paul didn't push past his boundaries. He tried his best to give me my space. He couldn't just up and start following me around like he used to, he had to call me first and ask me if I wanted to do something with him. I didn't call Paul because I didn't have his number. I didn't want to call Paul. Calling Paul would mean that I was starting to get attached and that was something I would not do. Regina was convinced that Paul and I were seeing each other and we spent a long time arguing about it.

I woke up the next morning at 11:00. Well I couldn't exactly call it morning any more. I was in the mood for pancakes so I set out for the kitchen to make some. But when I opened my refrigerator I saw practically nothing but white. My refrigerator was dry, empty, varnished. I sighed I would have to go to the store today to get some things. I rushed into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants, grabbed my wallet and went out the door. I decided to walk to the store. I wouldn't get too many things, just something to tie me over until I really went shopping tomorrow.

It didn't take me long to get to the store. I grabbed what I came to get and went to checkout. Luckily for me there weren't a lot of people int the store, so I was able to get in and get out. I grabbed up my bags and walked out the store. I had only been walking for a minute when I felt like I was being followed. I slowed down a little bit and looked left and right before I kept going. The feeling remained. After a few more steps I slowed down again and looked around. There was no one there. I was really getting paranoid. I continued walking again but much slower this time. I looked over my shoulder one more time just to make sure someone wasn't behind me.

I jumped and then gasped when I turned back around. There standing right in front of me was a very tall, pale and beautiful creature. Except for his eyes. They were really scaring me. They had to be contacts. No ones eyes were that dark red. And yet they didn't look like contacts. He reached out to touch my face. I was really getting scared now. Who was this stranger coming up to me touching my face?

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." I told him and tried to move around him. He grabbed my grabbed my arm. His hands were so cold! Who was he? I was beginning to freak out.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked in a scared voice. He just looked at me.

"Come with me." He said in a slippery voice and started leading me into the forest nearby. He had a tight grip on my arm. I don't know why I was allowing myself to be lead by him but I was in so much shock. When we got some ways into the forest, he took the bags out of my hands and sat me on a log. I felt like I was in shock and some sort of trance at the same time.

"You are very beautiful." He said in his slippery voice. "I have never met anyone like you. You amaze me." He sat beside me on the log. "I am lonely and looking for a mate." He looked at me. "I want you to be that mate. I can make you very happy. You will never be lonely again. I can show you things you have never known. You will be one of the most magnificent creatures alive. Let me show you." He whispered as he got really close to my neck. I was stone still. He began to sniff my neck while one hand stroked my cheek and the other rubbed up and down my arm. I felt something sharp graze my neck. I felt something begin to sink in my neck when I heard a wolf growl. I looked up and saw one of the largest wolves I have ever seen. Three of them. I didn't know wolves could get that big. I then passed out. My last thought being that I was going to die.

I was warm. I snuggled down deeper into what was making me nice and warm. My hand was on fire though. I cracked open my eyes and when my gaze finally focused I sat up abruptly. This wasn't my room. This wasn't my apartment. Where was I? I didn't know where I was. I was starting to panic again.

"Shh sweetie. It's OK your safe now." I gasped and jumped a little. I turned my head. It was Paul. And then I opened my mouth and asked a dumb question.

"Where am I?"

"In my house." I looked at Paul in shock. First of all Paul was here with me. Second he was holding my hand. Third I was in his house. Fourth I didn't know Paul had a house.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. Do you remember what happened." He asked my softly. I scrunched up my face. I had a headache. "It's ok you don't have to think about it now. Just lie back down and get some rest." I wanted to go back to my apartment, but I was too tired to move and I _was_comfortable. I laid back and when he saw that I was fine he began to get up. I snapped back up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. I hated the longing in my voice. I hated how I looked and sounded vulnerable. I was acting like a damsel in distress and I hated that. But I didn't want Paul to go. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that I actually wanted him to hold me.

"I was just going to go make you some soup." He smiled softly at me.

"Could you please just stay a while?" I looked down.

"Sure." he said softly. He sat back down in his seat. I was terrified to ask him the next question. But I wouldn't be comfortable until I did.

"Um...do you mind...could you just..um...hold me?" I kept looking down. My face got really hot. If I had looked up I probably would have seen the enormous smile and look of pure joy that settled itself on Paul's face. "Um..never mind...um it's ok." I stuttered some more. I laid down and turned over my back to him. My eyes widened again as I felt the bed sink in. Two large strong arms circled my waist and pulled my back into a large, strong, warm chest. Something else shocking happened. Paul kissed my head.

"Go to sleep Xandra. I'm here. I got you." I had to be dreaming great things like this never happen to me. "I know you're still awake Xandra. Go to sleep." He whispered in my ear, which unwillingly sent shivers down my spine. He pulled the covers up higher over both us us and nuzzled his face in my hair. I was very overwhelmed, in a good way, right now. But I would never let him know that. Little did I know he felt the same way and much, much, more. With a small smile on my face, I went to sleep.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please continue. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope it was worth it. I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. I hope you like it. I'm babbling so Goodbye and God Bless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

After that incident, I was both wary and wanting at the same time. Paul and I had gotten closer together, but probably not in the way that he had hoped. I could be completely wrong and off the wall about this, but I saw the way Paul looked at me sometimes. It probably doesn't mean anything but it sort of looks like he has very deep feelings for me. Feelings that go way beyond friendship. I'm probably just imagining this or thinking it up or something. I mean I wasn't blind. Paul couldn't like me. I knew that I was plain and Paul was a hunk. That he was one of the most handsome guys you would ever meet. That he was ripped and built and had muscles coming from everywhere. I knew that a lot of girls wanted him. And I knew that a lot of girls could have him.

I knew Paul had way more experience than me with the opposite sex. And I was sure he could probably tell that I wasn't very experienced. Paul and I had never talked about that. We had never gone that far in our talks. But despite all of this I don't think that I saw Paul as a potential boyfriend. If I did then I was probably in deep denial. I didn't really let myself think that Paul could ever be my boyfriend. Probably because I knew that it would never happen. Besides Even though Paul and I seemed to be getting closer everyday I still had all of my shields up. One of my shields was because I still remembered the past. If Paul remembered he sure did do a great job at ignoring it. Or he probably thought that it wasn't of any importance.

And it wasn't. Now that I look at it, it probably wasn't that deep. Anyone else would probably look at the situation and laugh. Which is why I will never tell Paul about it if he didn't remember. As petty as the situation might have been it didn't look that way when I was going through it. It really hurt my feelings and I had already been dealing with a lot of crap. That just added more to my already heavy emotional plate. But to tell you the truth. I honestly don't think that Paul remembers what happened. So I guess i can't hold him accountable for it. But I just can't seem to let it go.

Paul was supposed to be coming over today. We were supposed to be doing something.

Ding! Dong!

I put my glass down on the table and went to answer the door. I already had my shoes on and everything ready to go. I opened to door to see a smiling Paul.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Where are we going?" Paul then began to look uneasy. I looked at Paul confused. Why did he look so uneasy?

"Um...I kinda want you to come over to my friend Sam's house and meet the guys." He said turning to look at me with a still uneasy look on his face.

"You mean the guys that are over six feet, have intense body heat and are huge just like you?" I asked.

"Uh..yeah." Then I started to get nervous.

"I don't know Paul."

"Please." he begged. "They really want to meet you." I still wasn't sure.

"How long are we going to be there?"

"We won't be there long. I promise. I'll just introduce you to everyone and then grab a plate and we'll leave." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Paul I don't want to rush you or keep you from eating with your friends. I can just stay here."

"No. Please. Please come with me. The guys want to meet you and I really want you to meet the guys. And more importantly I want to spend time with you. Please." He begged with puppy dog eyes. If it was that important to Paul I would go. Man. What was I turning into? I cared about Paul? I cared about Paul's feelings? This was weird.

"Alright Paul we can go." Paul gave me a large smile and then hugged me.

"Thank you so much Xandra. We won't stay long I promise." We made our way to his car and he held the passenger door open for me. I thanked him and climbed inside. I felt very uneasy. I wasn't a big fan of attention. I didn't like being put on the spot either. I didn't know how his friends would take or accept me. They would probably laugh at me and ask Paul why he was hanging around with such an ugly geek. Paul looked at me and I gave him a smile as we started down the road to his friends house.

We were there quicker than I imagined. We pulled up and Paul got out. He came around to my side and opened the door. I was even more nervous than before and Paul could sense that. He wrapped an arm around me and we walked up to the front door. My heart would probably had thumped really hard when Paul put his arm around me if it wasn't already thumping hard enough as it was. Paul opened the door.

"Hey guys!" He called as we walked into the living room. I was very afraid now. They were much bigger up close. There were about ten large guys occupying the couch and chairs in the living room, and very pretty yet very tall girl standing off on her own in the corner. There was also a girl cuddling in Jared's lap. Wasn't she scared? I looked at her again. She looked nice and comfy. I guess not.

"Hey Paul! So this is the most wonderful girl in the entire world that you won't shut up about." One of the guys on the couch said. Paul glared at him.

"Shut up Brady." Paul growled through clenched teeth though he still blushed.

"Paul aren't you going to introduce us?" The guys sitting in the chair asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He started with the couch. "This is Quil, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, the famous idiot Brady, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Sam, Colin and that's Leah standing in the corner." Wow what a large group they were. Literally. They all said "Hi" except for the girl in the corner. She just grunted. I wondered what was wrong with her. Then Paul introduced me. After the guys joked on and embarrassed Paul some more about talking about me constantly Paul lead us into the kitchen to meet Emily. He had already told me about her bear accident so I knew no to stare at her face. She was pretty also. Paul introduced me again to Emily and her to me and we shook hands. The food that she was cooking smelled delicious. Paul told her that we couldn't stay long and she fixed up both a plate.

Correction. She fixed me a plate and Paul a mountain. Man could he eat. I told her in was unnecessary to fix me a plate but she insisted. We thanked her over and over, said goodbye to everyone else and said we would hang out some other time before we went out the door. Leah was still standing there quietly all by herself. I was very curious. We took our plates back to my apartment to eat. We finally reached my apartment. We went inside and sat in my living room with our plates on my plain wooden center table. I went into the kitchen and got poured us some juice in two glasses and brought them to the living room. Paul took the plastic off our plates. But before we could eat I had a question that I really wanted to ask Paul.

"Paul?" Paul put his plate down and turned to look at me. I was happy Paul was giving me his attention over his food even though he didn't have to.

"Yes." Paul smiled at me. Why was Paul always smiling at me like I made him deliriously happy or something? I shook it off.

"Who was that girl standing in the corner." Paul frowned.

"You mean Leah? She part of our pack, our group. She's also Seth's sister." I nodded. "Why?" He asked. The next question out of my mouth had Paul looking at me with shock and unease. Like I had just opened a can of worms.

"What's wrong with her?"

**Hi guys! I am so so so so SO SORRY that it has taken me so long to update. Again. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all those who read and review. Keep it up. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Goodbye and God Bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

"It's a long story." Paul finally said after looking at his plate for a minute.

"We have time." I told him.

"It's complicated." He replied.

"Try me."

"It's not my story to tell." He tried again.

"Okay." I said. He looked relieved thinking I would drop it. I didn't. Leah looked broken and I wanted to know why. Call me nosy but I knew whatever was going on went much deeper than just what I saw. When we went over there it didn't even look like anyone cared the she was alone or in the corner or that her eyes looked so sad. Well I wanted to know why.

"Do you ever try to talk to her?" I asked him.

"No." he snorted.

"You all don't hang out with Leah? None of you?" I implored. This time he laughed.

"Hang out with Leah?" He repeated. "No one hangs out with Leah. No wants to hang out with Leah."

"Why not? Don't those other girls talk to Leah?" I asked getting a little offended even though we weren't even talking about me.

"No. We don't because we just don't." He told me. That wasn't an answer.

"Why not?" I asked once again. He looked like he was getting anoyed.

"Because she's a bitch!" He yelled. "Not even her own brother wants to hang around with her. And the other girls don't hang around her because they're smart. And if you're smart you wont hang around her either."

I looked at him in shock. Not only had he just yelled at me, insulted me and told me not to hang around Leah but he called her a B, and all in **my **own house! I couldn't believe it. And her own brother didn't want to hang around her. What could she have possibly done that would make them hate her. I was mad now.

Not at Leah but at those around her treating her like trash. I knew Paul was a jerk but now I knew that all of them were jerks. I didn't want to hang around people who saw someone in pain and didn't do anything about it. In fact they only added to it! I didn't want to associate with people like that. Although I didn't know Leah's story, I could some how just feel her pain. And Paul! Who did he think he was?! I was the biggest idiot to ever decide to hang around him.

I looked down and shook my head in disappointment. Placing my plate on the table I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"I think you need to go Paul." I told him looking at the floor.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Go Paul. Please."

"Xandra I'm sorry." He apologized. It was a little late for 'sorry'.

"Paul now. Go please." I said holding the door open wider.

"Xandra--" He trailed.

"Leave Paul!" He looked at me with sad eyes and slowly stood up. He picked up his plate and made his way to the door. When he was outside the door he turned to face me.

"Xandra please. I'm so so sorry." He begged. And he did look sorry but looking sorry wasn't enough.

"Goodbye Paul."

"Can I come by tomorrow?" He pleaded.

"I don't think so Paul. I need to think." I said. He looked pathetic. Oh well, there was nothing I could do to fix that. "Goodbye Paul." I said once more before closing the door in his face. I heard a whimper and then a thump against the door. I hoped he wouldn't stay out there all night because I wasn't letting him back in. I should have stayed away from him in the first place. Good thing the real him came out before I got attached that would be a disaster.

I could barely finish the plate of food. I'd lost my appetite, but there were too many people with less for me to just waste food. After eating I took a shower before engaging in my favorite activity...Reading. Soon I fell asleep, but not for long. I awoke some time late to a pitiful howl outside my window. I would have been scared if I wasn't so annoyed. Why was it that whenever I had a run in with Paul, a stupid wolf would show up again? I groaned and put my pillow over my head hoping to get some sleep.

**Hi guys! I am so so so so SO SORRY that it has taken me so long to update. Again. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all those who read and review. Keep it up. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Goodbye and God Bless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

It was a few days later, after my fallout with Paul, the idiot, that I saw Leah again for the second time. I was standing there in the isle when I spotted her. She still wore a scowl on her face but I was determined to talk to her. I slowly walked up to her and spoke softly.

"Hi Leah."

She then turned and directed her scowl at me. Her angry look did nothing to take away from her pretty features. She was very beautiful and extremely tall. She probably got everything she wanted because of her looks. But if she did it apparently didn't make her happy, she always wore a frown on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked in a cold voice.

"I'm Xandra. We've never met before but I've seen you once before at Emily's house."

She looked at me as if everything I was saying was of no importance to her. And it probably wasn't.

"So. What do you want?" She barked. I gulped silently.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out with me sometime?"

"No." she responded bluntly before walking away.

"We can do whatever you want." I goaded and called after her. She stopped walking. I continued. "Well except anything illegal. I don't want to go to jail. I don't like getting in trouble. Not saying that you would get me in trouble. I know you're not that kind of person. But..I mean..if you are that's cool too..I guess." I was babbling. She was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Anything I want?" Oh no. She had this look on her face. What had I just gotten myself into? Little did I know I was about to find out.

*******

I was right. Leah wanted to go to a bar. I had never been to a bar in my life and didn't want to go in one now. I looked at her and she burst out laughing. The fear must have been evident all over my face.

"You said anything I want." she reminded me. I wanted to lie to her and say that I was under aged but I couldn't open my mouth. Needless to say I had a horrible time. I sat scared in the corner the whole time while Leah drank glass after glass of beer. Maybe trying to befriend her wasn't such a good idea. We were complete opposites. I wasn't going to change myself to get her to like me and from what I've gathered from her, she wasn't going to do the same. I knew she was just using me to get what she wanted but I wasn't ready to give up.

Leah was like a men magnet. They flocked to her like bees to honey, which only proved all the more how beautiful she was. But it wasn't her outside that I was concerned with it was her inside. No one else knows, but I know how it feels to be empty and hurting inside and have no one there to ease your pain. That's why I could recognize an empty-shell of a person when I saw one. And Leah was one of them. And that's why I wanted to help her. I sat there and continued pondering ways to become Leah's friend while she was drinking a way and brushing off the horde of guys that kept following her around.

When Leah finally let us leave it was close to midnight. I had not had a lick to drink and though Leah had had far more the anyone should have, she was stone cold sober. It was one of the most miraculous things I had ever seen.

"How are you not drunk?" I asked her. I hoped my question wasn't too forward. She chuckled. Actually chuckled! I had never seen her smile.

"I have a very high tolerance for alcoholic beverages." She calmly. I just nodded my head. Okay maybe the alcohol didn't get her drunk but it sure did bring down her defenses a little. She wasn't being mean or bitter and hadn't thrown me a glare yet. I pulled out of the parking lot and was headed in the direction of Leah's house.

"Wait." She said and I stepped on the brakes.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't take me home just yet."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"I'll show you just take a right up here."

*******

Leah had me park near the woods before she stepped out of the car and started walking toward them.

"Uh, Leah what are we doing?" I asked as I jumped out of the car as well.

"To the cliff." I stopped cold.

"Uh, no Leah. I'm not going to let you commit suicide." I told her in a serious tone. She looked over her shoulder and laughed at me.

"Relax okay. I just want to sit up there for a while." She said before turning back around and continuing through the trees. I ran to keep up not wanting to be left behind. It was creepy out here. Minutes later, Leah and I were settled near the edge of the cliff overlooking the water. I decided to break the silence. I just hoped she wouldn't bite my head off.

"Leah. Why aren't you happy?"

She whipped her around to me so fast that I thought I heard a snap.

"That's none of your business. Just stick to Paul. He likes you." she said in a hard voice.

"Ugh." I said with a look of disgust. She looked shocked as if I shouldn't speak that way about Paul.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You don't like Paul?"

"No. why should I?"

Leah openly laughed. "Oh man! This is too rich! You would be a first I've seen to do so."

"I'm not like those other bimbo's that fall for a handsome face. If your insides don't match the outside, I'm not interested. If I wanted just a good looking face but with no depth I'd just print out a picture of a male model and call him my boyfriend. What would be the difference? Both would be a waste of time."

Leah was silent as she stared at me.

"You know kid, you're not half bad."

I smiled. I was making headway.

"But why do you hate Paul?" she asked. I stared at her. "I hear things."

"We all have our secrets Leah." If she wasn't going to tell me hers I wasn't going to tell her mine.

"Touche."

"He's the reason my best friend is dead."

Leah stared at me with wide eyes unable to say one word.

**So sorry that this took forever. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
